


Beg

by Angel_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Cocky Dean Winchester, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Human Castiel, Laser Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Older Castiel, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Castiel/pseuds/Angel_Castiel
Summary: Dean Winchester is amazing at Laser Tag. Castiel is dragged along for the ride. Just what has Dean gotten himself into?





	Beg

“Come on, Cas, please?” Dean begged. The older teen stared at Dean with a half tired and half amused look, casting his eyes downwards towards his feet, before flicking them back up to meet Dean’s eyes. Cas just stared at him, eyes narrowed and a calculating look on his face. 

“Dean... I have a pre-Cal test tomorrow,” Cas reminded easily. His eyes left Dean’s and travelled down to the hefty textbook on the table. They lingered for a second, before shifting to look at the page full of equations that would definitely be on the test tomorrow. 

Dean frowned, he was losing Cas. His mind shot to his plan B, “common’ Cas... Don’t make me get on my knees and _beg_...” Dean leaned towards Castiel, whispering seductively to the older boy. Dean’s eyes travelled the length of Cas’ body, before gaining eye contact with lidded eyes. 

Dean grinned triumphantly when Cas’ breath caught in his throat. The dark-haired boy took a few seconds to collect himself, clearing his throat a few times before staring at Dean with an unamused look. “That’s a new low for you,” Cas growled softly, his voice was deeper and more gravelly than usual which made Dean smirk. 

Dean beamed happily, “I know.” 

\------- 

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space near the back of the parking lot. He didn’t want anything to scratch Baby so it was better to park further away and just walk. After taking the keys from the ignition, Dean turned to look at Cas, who was sporting a pout. 

“Aw, come on, Cas! It’ll be a lot of fun!” 

“It’s Laser Tag, Dean.” Cas grumbled halfheartedly. 

“Exactly, Cas, Laser Tag,” Dean was ecstatic. A whole day of free Laser Tag. A grand opening event. Drinks, snacks, door prizes and endless Laser Tag. What more could a seventeen-year-old boy want? _And_ he’d managed to drag his boyfriend along for the ride as well. Dean watched Cas with a grin, as the older boy threw his head back and released a breath through his nose. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Cas mumbled, opening the Impala’s door, and stepping out onto the concrete. Dean copied Cas’ actions, pocketing Baby’s keys while he walked around the car to meet up with Cas. Cas started walking first, but Dean quickly caught up, taking Cas’ hand with ease and intertwining their fingers together. 

Dean was practically vibrating in excitement as they walked through the doors, and Cas led Dean to the counter. It had been _ages_ since he’d played Laser Tag. The last time being when his now thirteen-year-old brother, Sam, was eight. 

Cas barely opened his mouth when the lady at the counter (who looked as if she hated her life) directed them through a door with a few unimpressed words and a point to the left. 

“This is awesome, Cas!” Dean couldn’t help but feel giddy. Castiel, nerdy, kind of stuck up sometimes, impossibly socially uneducated, Cas- was about to play Laser Tag with him. Cas sent Dean a small smile as he glanced in the younger boy’s direction. Cas kept a tight hold on Deans hand, following behind Dean as they walked into the room. 

There was maybe sixty people in the large room. Most teenaged boys, but there was a fair number of girls as well. There was a small party of children, roughly nine or ten, but they were greatly outnumbered by teenagers. 

From this point, teams were set up. 

“Cas...” Dean huffed, a slight edge of whine in his voice, “it’s no fun if we’re on the same team.” 

“You just want to shoot me.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, and if we’re on the same team, we’ll lose points if I do.” Castiel blew out an amused breath, and Dean grinned. 

“Fine,” Cas relented. He scratched his name onto a list different than the one Dean had scribbled his name on. It was teams of ten. Since there was sixty odd people, there would be three sets. Each set had two teams (red and blue), and each team had ten players. Dean was set two, team red. Castiel was set two, team blue. So, they’d be against one another. The teams were given either a red, or blue t-shirt, depending on where they’d been placed. It had the new place’s logo on the front and either a 1, 2 or 3 on the back (so players knew who was on their teams). Staff said they could keep them. 

Set one got suited up first. They got the safety lecture and all that fun stuff before they were let into the dark room and told to find hiding spots. It was five minutes later that the twenty-minute alarm was set. 

Cas and Dean sat together on a bench just beside the door. They watched a giant score board racking up points. Red team was winning. The boys mostly just talked as they waited for their turn. Dean telling Cas about the equipment and the guns, and Cas just listening patiently. 

By the time it was their turn Dean could hardly keep still. Set two lined up, team red facing team blue. Red team was handed the equipment with the red lights, and blue the matching blue equipment. They got the recap of the lecture given when they’d first picked teams, then they were released into the dark room. 

The room was practically pitch black. Just barely enough light to see a few feet in front of you. The room was filled with camo inflatable buildings, and a few platforms. Fake trees scattered around, and it was all around epic. Dean had quickly hidden himself in an inflatable building off to the side, and waited for the buzzer that signaled the game had started. 

Dean knew he was good. No, great. His team was lucky to have him. If all the years of hunting with Dad and Sammy had taught him anything, it was aim and agility. So, this was how Dean ended up taking out most of the blue team, without being hit once. He easily shot two blue members one after the next as they aimed and missed. He didn’t see Cas though, and he wondered if his boyfriend was just hiding in a corner somewhere. 

Dean knew his team would have a great score. By the time the final buzzer sounded, Dean strutted out in confidence, only his jaw dropped in shock. Blue team had kicked red’s ass. 

How was that even possible? 

“Dean,” Cas called his attention. Dean turned to look at Cas. The dark-haired boy had already stripped off his equipment, and had started helping Dean, while the sandy-haired teen floundered in shock. Who the hell had been that good? 

When Dean was rid of his equipment, Cas took his hand, and led him to the small snack counter. Cas bought drinks, while Dean bought them both a slice of pizza. 

\--------- 

“I mean,” Dean ranted through a bite of peperoni pizza, “how the hell did the blue team get so many points? I was knocking blue team members down around every corner.” 

Cas simply shrugged. He took a bite of his cheese pizza, then chased it down with a sip of Sprite. 

“We’ll get your team next round, Cas.” Dean grinned. Cas looked towards Dean with a smile, then took another bite of pizza. Dean continued with his meal, chatting to Cas. Dean didn’t bother questioning why he hadn’t seen his quiet boyfriend in the game, he was just happy that Cas had tagged along and _attempted_ to have a good time. 

\-------- 

When it was set two’s turn again, Cas watched Dean with endearment. Dean had this adorable look of determination and his face. A small smile graced Cas’ lips as they were let into the room, and he watched Dean disappear behind an inflatable. 

Dean rushed hurriedly away. With a final nod to Cas as they walked into the room side by side, Dean hid himself. He was still yet to be shot. This round, he planned to hand blue team’s asses to them. It was time to bump up his game. 

Dean shot with practiced precision, and missed not one of his targets. He faught full force. One after another blue team members were knocked down. Multiple times. Blue team ran from him, but, it was useless. Dean’s aim was great. And, as a plus, these guns could hold up some serious distance accuracy. Dean still didn’t see Cas. Which made him frown. 

When the buzzer sounded for end game, Dean slowly made his way out. Now, Dean’s not much a praying sort of guy, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been whispering some prayers under his breath on his walk out. 

Surely, _surely_ , red had beaten blue this time, right? When Dean stepped out into the brightness of a lighted room, Dean took a second for his eyes to adjust before his gaze snapped to the score board. 

Christ, who the hell did blue have that was so fucking good at Laser Tag? And, why was his team so shit at it? Dean scowled at the board, pouting silently as he turned to start stripping his equipment off. He noticed Cas in the corner, a small smile on his face as he chatted with two other boys wearing blue t-shirts. 

Dean scowled lightly at this as well. Although he was happy Cas was making new friends and everything (since Cas was a lot antisocial). 

“He’s like a fucking ninja!” Someone behind Dean groaned. He turned swiftly, eyeing the three boys who wore a shirt matching to his. 

“Who?” Dean moved towards them. 

“Don’t know, man,” a blonde guy huffed, scowling as he continued, “too dark to see, but he’s taken us all out, many times.” 

“I haven’t been taken out,” Dean tilted his head in confusion. 

“Lucky you,” a black hair boy snipped, his arms crossed across his chest and he glared at the wall. 

“You must be always hiding, dude,” the third boy added, “there’s no way you’re the only one who hasn’t come into contact with him. At least if you’re actually doing anything other than hiding in a corner like a pansy.” 

“I ain’t no pansy,” Dean hissed, “I’ve probably taken more of those blues out then you guys have combined.” 

“Whatever, man,” the blonde guy fumed. “This is the last round before this place closes for the night. Make it count guys.” Dean narrowed his eyes. His mother’s words of ‘if you haven’t got anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all’ weighed heavily in the back of his mind and he held his tongue and strode away from his asshole team. Cas was alone now, so Dean moved towards him and plopped down in Cas’ lap. 

The darker haired boy said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and nuzzled his nose against Dean’s neck. 

“My team is a bunch of assholes...” Dean groaned. 

Cas hummed contently, “I know,” he agreed. 

“I haven’t seen you, like at all.” Dean spoke, leaning back against Cas and tilting his head to look at the older boy’s face, “have you even been playing?” 

“Of course.” Cas scowled lightly, tightening his grip around Dean. 

“Don’t lie, Cas,” Dean chided playfully. Maybe if he got Cas riled up, Cas would get his head in the game. 

“I can assure you, Dean,” Cas mumbled huskily against Dean’s neck, “I’ve been playing to my full potential.” Dean laughed quietly at the tickle from Cas’ words. 

They sat together for a while, Dean cooling off from wanting to punch some of his teammates. Cas fiddled with the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt between his thumb, middle finger and index finger, as the two decided where they were going for supper after this was over. 

\-------- 

When they were called for their final match, they lined up. Dean sneered at the three boys he’d been talking with earlier, and Cas stared blankly at everyone. Dean knew his team was a lost cause at this point. Especially with blue team’s ninja terrorizing the pathetic players Dean was teamed with. But, he was going to make the most of it. His adjective of this final round, was to find Cas and shoot him. 

It was pretty easy not getting shot. Dean took out anyone in his path, but he was solemnly focused on getting Cas. Dean wasn’t trying to win for his team anymore, which was out of spite over the assholes earlier who’d called him a pansy. There are many things you can call Dean Winchester, but a pansy _is not_ on that list. 

As the minutes ticked down, Dean couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Where the fuck had Cas been hiding all three of these games? He hadn’t seen him once. Without much thought, Dean went to check out the corner in the back of the giant room. He’d looked everywhere else. 

Dean noticed two of his teammates camping out in a corner, and he scoffed to himself. This. This is why they lost every round. Why even play if you’re just going to hide in a corner? 

Dean’s thoughts were cut off by two flashes of bright blue, followed by repeated flashing of both his teammates chest plates. How the hell had they both been shot so easily?! The two scurried away quickly, but Dean stayed. He was going to shoot this Laser Tag ninja who’d kicked his team’s ass _multiple_ times. 

Dean scanned his surroundings quickly. He faintly saw a flash of blue t-shirt in the dark, but wasn’t 100% sure he’d actually seen it. 

Then, Dean was suddenly pushed up into the corner of the dark room. A hand was sprawled across his chest holding him roughly in the corner and lips crashed into his in a heated mess. The chapped lips belonged to none other than Castiel Novak. Dean lost himself into the kiss. His hand that wasn’t holding his gun moved up and carded through Cas’ hair before gripping and pulling him closer. 

He hadn’t expected Cas’ tongue to run along his bottom lip, and he certainly hadn’t expected Cas’ knee to push very _very_ close to his crotch. Dean gasped at the feeling, and Cas took the opportunity to delve into Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Cas dominated Dean’s mouth. Cas added more and more pressure to his knee, until Dean was panting and silently _begging_ into the kiss. Dean was completely and utterly dominated, and he adored it. 

When Cas stepped away, Dean was completely wrecked. Dean heaved a few deep breaths, biting hard at his own bottom lip, before staring at Cas with lidded eyes. Cas licked his lips, then smirked lightly as he took in Dean’s disheveled appearance. 

What the actual fuck was that? The unspoken question died on Dean’s lips as a blue flash glided between them, and Dean’s chest plate blinked a few times. He’d been shot. Cas had shot him. When Dean went to accuse Cas of cheating, he was alone. Cas was fucking gone. Cas had just left him panting, hot and half hard. Dammit. 

By the end of the game, Dean had barely managed to control the problem in his pants. He hadn’t bothered dealing with his appearance. He’d been totally out of it, and hadn’t shot once since he’d been jumped by Cas. To be fair though, he hadn’t been shot either. 

When set two’s final buzzer sounded, Dean huffed out a thankful breath and made his way out. He stripped his equipment as he went, and handed it off to one of the red set three people. 

Dean made a beeline to the bathroom, set on fixing himself up now that he’d gotten some strange looks from his teammates _and_ his components. 

His reflection looked rough. His hair was everywhere. His shirt was wrinkled and pulled. His lips were glossy and swollen and his eyes were dull with lust and heavily lidded. _At least he no longer had a hard on._

“What a shame,” someone commented. Dean looked behind himself in the mirror, and was greeted by a very proud looking Castiel. _God, he’d said that out loud._ Cas moved up behind Dean and pressed himself against Dean’s back, chin resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

Cas looked just like always, his hair maybe a little more mussed, and his lips possibly a little more pink than usual, but Dean was envious of how calm Cas was after, well, after _that_. 

Dean swallowed, trying to ignore Cas as his hands moved up to attempt at fixing his own hair. It was a few seconds before Cas’ fingers joined his in fixing his hair. 

“When’d you even touch my hair... or my shirt?” Dean inquire as his hands fell to his sides. 

“Hm, after you grabbed my hair, I returned the favor. As for your shirt,” Cas hummed in a husky voice, hands sliding easily up Dean’s shirt. “Couldn’t resist.” 

Dean scowled lightly into the mirror. Cas chuckled at that, but pulled back nonetheless. 

“That was cheating, you know,” Dean huffed, halfheartedly swiping his arm across his lips as though it would magically take away swell and redness. 

“That was playing to my full potential,” Cas corrected easily, “I told you I was playing.” 

“So, you’re the ninja my whole team hated?” 

“The ninja,” Cas echoed lightly, “yes, your team wasn’t very fond of me.” Dean snorted a laugh. He swiftly turned to face Cas, pecked his lips before strutting past him and out the door. Cas followed quickly, snaking his arm around Dean’s waist. 

The final game was just finishing, the buzzer sounded just as Dean and Cas rejoined the group. Everyone pitied set three, as they had to put away the equipment. A credit’s thing played on the buzzer. First place was Castiel. Castiel had thousands more points than the second place. Dean came third with just a few hundred points less than the second placer. 

First place won an evening of free Laser Tag, which Dean was thrilled about. They could bring Sammy, since Sam hadn’t been able to come this time. And Gabriel (who’d forced Cas to play Laser Tag growing up), Charlie, Anna, Samandriel, Meg, Crowley and everyone else they knew. 

As it turned out, Cas hadn’t been shot once, but had shot over one-hundred targets. So, Cas was very good at Laser Tag. Noted for next time. Dean would definitely be teaming with Cas next time. 

They walked out to Baby just as it was starting to get dark. Cas held a cheap plastic 1st place medal in his hand, eyeing the novelty item with hesitation and a little bit of a grimace. 

“So, dinner?” Dean asked once they’d both been shut into the car. 

“Chinese,” Cas decided. Dean shrugged, turning the key in the ignition. Baby purred to life, and Dean grinned as he pulled out of his spot. It was quiet as Dean pulled onto the main road. 

“When we get to your house...” Cas started quietly. It sounded like he was deep in thought so Dean waited patiently. “I believe someone promised me he’d _get on his knees and beg_.” 

Dean did not almost swerve off the road with that. Nor did his face heat up and he _certainly_ did not get a hard-on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: take me to laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.
> 
> This was my first attempt at anything... erotic? For lack of better words. Sorry if it sucked. Ouo
> 
> Anyways, free laser tag happened to me when I was like eight, so this is loosely based on how my eight-year-old mind remembered it. 
> 
> Please Comment thoughts, Kudos and Bookmark for later! It always makes me happy to see it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
